Unplugged
by HFQ-KMS
Summary: Vanellope Von Schweetz Ends up finding herself in the middle of the candy-cane forest, stripped of her memories. She can remember nothing, only that she loves racing. Slowly,she begins to unravel the evil plot around her, with the help of a couple of new friends.
1. Chapter 1

**AU: Boredom After i saw the movie Wreck It- Ralph, i've been obsessed with the movie. This story is from Vanellope's point of view, her story, before and during the whole you all should know, i do not own Wreck It- Ralph, it's characters, etc. Hope you enjoy it!:)-KMS**

PROLOUGE

It all started when my game was plugged in. Okay, it actually started 30 years ago when _another_ game was plugged in. It was called Turbo Time. Well, I wasn't actually there when all this happened, but I've heard the story so many times that I feel like I'm actually IN the story. That and I met the creepy main character of the game, Turbo. Well, anyway, it all started a long time ago when Turbo Time was plugged in. Best racing game of that century, people said. What a bunch of baloney. My game could've easily beaten the pants off that game. I'm just saying! Back to the story: So, anyway, when it was plugged in, all the kids began to line up to play it.

Well, Ol' Turbo, he just LOVED all the attention he was getting, and I guess it kind of went to his head, because soon, when another racing game came into the arcade and stole all of Turbo Time's thunder, Turbo got a little jealous. Okay, a lot of jealous. He got so jealous, that in fact, that one day, he decided to sneak into the new racing game and beat all the racers, so he could get all of his "adoring fans" back. Well, that didn't work. Once he was in the game and began to get the people's attention again, there was a problem. See, when they saw ol' Turbo inb the game racing and smashing into the other cars, they thought the game must be malfunctioning or something, so they went to the arcade guy and told him. He said the game was broken, but all the other games knew better. It wasn't broken! Ol' Turbo just wanted his fans back.

Well, too bad for him, because once the guy declared the game broken, since Turbo was in it, he must've figured that Turbo Time was broken too, because Turbo got both of the games unplugged! They were rolled out of the arcade by big constructionish men and Turbo and the games were never seen again. Well supposedly. That was 30 years ago, but that isn't what this story is about. It's about me. And my game.


	2. An Unknown Visitor

Well, to begin the REAL story, it all started when MY game was plugged in. A racing game, called Sugar Rush. One of the best racing games ever made in the 90s. Anyway, I remember when we came into the arcade. It was a dump before we came there. Old beat up games that were getting boring like Fix it Felix Jr. and Pong. Well, once we came in, everything began to get more interesting. More and more kids began to come into the arcade to play newer games like ours. It was a good time. But were not going to go into that now.

Anyway, in my game, Sugar Rush, I was a pretty important character. A princess, to be exact. But I didn't remember that for a long time.

So, One day, after a hard day of racing, I was running around the throne room excitedly, talking animatedly to my secretary, Sour Bill.

"And then I raced around the track and beat her right as she was about to cross the finish line. Boy she was mad. But I was the winner, so ha -ha to her. But maybe I should've used the cherry bomb and beat her sooner. That would've made her even madder. Boy, I sure would've loved to see the look on her face."

"Mmm…your lady-ship."

I stopped, and rolled my eyes.

"Bill, how many times do I have to tell you? It's not your ladyship, or Princess, or your grace or Princess Vanellope, it's just Vanellope. I just want to be treated as all the other racers."

Suddenly, the door to the throne room burst open, and two of the doughnut guards that guarded the castle came rushing in.

"Princess Vanellope, You have a visitor." Said the taller one, trying to catch his breath.

"Vanellope." I said under my breath. "Alright, send him in." I said, beginning to climb the steep steps up to the short, pink candy throne that lay behind me.

Once more the doors opened, revealing a man dressed in bright clothing from head to toe. Not really a man, more of a clown now that I think about it. All he needed was one of those, big, bulbous, red clown noses and he would have been perfect. Slowly, he approached me, and when he was about a foot from the steps, he gave a low bow.

"Greetings your highness!" he said happily.

"Greetings." I said, looking over him. "Please state your name and business."

"Why," he said, sounding shocked, "you don't know?!"

"No…I don't." I said slowly. I was beginning to get suspicious about this man.

"I," he said, waving his hands in a wide, grand gesture, "Am the most honorable King Kandy." His smile seemed wider than ever before.

"You're…a king?"

"Indeed I am!"

"What…" I hesitated. "Game…are you from?"

His smile faded. "Well…it doesn't really matter what game I'm from, but.. you can bet your candy that it was a fun one!"

I stopped. I was beginning to get more and more suspicious by the second.

"You…" he continued, beginning to walk up the steps. "Are such a…BEAUTIFUL girl… and well, you need to be out there….with the other youngsters….exploring and such." He was getting nearer and nearer to me.

I did the only thing I could think of doing.

"GUARDS!" I shrieked, afraid that he might do something to me.

The guards quickly appeared, and quickly hauled off the so-called "King" out of the doors.

Everything that he had said scared me, but what especially scared me was that he refused to tell what game he was from. What did he mean "I needed to be exploring and such?" I didn't know.


	3. The Evil Plot

King Kandy sat outside of the magnificent castle, mumbling to himself angrily. He knew he needed to persuade her better. He HAD to get the throne; he just HAD to, even if it meant throwing the little brat off of a cliff to get it. He sat there for a little longer, contemplating ideas on how to get the throne, when until finally, one of the doughnut guards finally walked out of the huge, gingerbread doors and pushed King Kandy, who started to rant and rave angrily, off of the property.

Slowly, he began to walk down the winding, dusty road that loomed in front of him, but not before he took one look back at the magnificent castle. Suddenly, something caught his beady eye. There, near the top of the castle, lied a high, open window!

Quickly, an evil plan starting to form in his mind, he grabbed a piece of licorice from a nearby tree and sneakily snuck around the front of the castle, (where the doughnut guards where talking animatedly to one another) and around to the side, where he tossed the licorice rope up to the open window. Quietly, he began to climb, until he landed into a long, sugary pink hallway. Hauling the rope up, he quickly surveyed the room. Nothing in sight, except for a small, chocolate door at the end. Smiling to himself, he rushed down the hall to the door, which opened easily when he tried to open it. Slowly, he began to walk into the dark room, but then stopped, realizing that the room had no floor. Quickly he wrapped the rope around a nearby table, and jumped into the darkness.

In a swimming-like fashion, he quietly made his way to a big, seemingly endless web, and swam toward the middle. There, he took out a small, box shaped object from is pocket, and slammed it into the middle of the web. The effect was immediate; the whole room began to quiver, and then- the box became part of the web.

Smiling, he quickly swam quickly toward two other boxes, labeled "Citizen's Memory" and "Racers Memory" and quickly shoved then into a small treasure chest, and then locked the chest up tight.

Not known to King Kandy, Sour Bill stood at the door, watching the evil King do his work, while also wondering what to do.

Just as King Kandy was about to leave the small room, a box caught his eye. Looking around to make sure no one was watching-(Bill was, but he hid quickly behind the door before the King could see him) he swam over to it, and on it it read the name "Vanellope Von Schweetz." Smiling again, he quickly grasped the little box in his hands and tore it from the vast web, and then pushed it away from the web into a small, dark corner, all by itself.

Then, he hurried off towards the little door, pulled it shut, and then began his trip down the regal stairs to meet his new guards and subjects.


	4. Forgotten

The last thing I thought about before my memory was wiped was that I loved racing. Some people may not think this is much, but it actually preserved a big part of my life into one little memory. I just didn't know it yet. Well, anyway, before my memory was wiped, I was still sitting in the throne room, but I wasn't thinking about racing anymore. I was thinking about the man. Then, suddenly, I began to tingle from head to foot, and then shake, and then all of a sudden it felt like lightning was being zapped into my whole entire body.

Next thing I knew, I was on all fours in the candy cane forest, sweating and panting heavily. How I got there I didn't know. I didn't know ANYTHING anymore. I tried to remember, and slowly, memories began to come back to me, memories that apparently hadn't been shocked or destroyed by the lightning that was zapped into me.

_My name is Vanellope Von Schweetz. _I repeated in my head. _I am a girl. I am in the game Sugar Rush. I am young._ Well, pretty young anyway. _I am a racer._

The last memory seemed to spark something more into me, like I was about to remember something important (about my life), but the thought suddenly became extinguished, and I couldn't remember it anymore.

Slowly, I got up onto my feet, and began to walk, still shaking, toward the choco-covered road in front of me. Suddenly, before I could even take one step onto the road, a bright pink car screeched to a stop (on the road) in front of me. Inside the car sat a prissy-looking popular girl, with short, pink, bubble-gum colored hair, and a bright pink racing outfit and cap. On the side of her car, in dark pink lettering, read the name "Taffyta." I stared at the girl, not sure what to say or do, and she stared back at me, sneering.

"Um….Hi!" I began, not really sure how to start. "I'm…. Vanellope, and I-"

Suddenly, a quiver ran through my entire body, and my entire body seemed to shake for a second.

"I-was wondering…whether…you could tell me… where…I…am?"

She stared at me for a second, and then muttered something under her breath that I couldn't hear.

"Um..I'm sorry…but what-"

The quiver/shake ran through me again.

"What-did you say?"

"Glitch." She said, her eyes narrowing into small little slits.

"I'm sorry, um…what?" I said, confused.

"Glitch!" she said louder, and suddenly started her car up and drove away, the engine spitting the dirt from the road into my face.

_Glitch?_ I thought, staring after her. I couldn't be a Glitch. I just couldn't be! Suddenly, my body quivered and shook once again, and I realized the horrible truth. I WAS a Glitch. I had just done it! Tears began to well up in my eyes quickly, and I turned and ran. I didn't know where I was running to, but I knew it had to be far away from there.

When I was finally out of breath, I opened my tear-stained eyes and looked at where I was. A tall, giant, Soda Bottle Mountain loomed in front of me, making my small figure look ever smaller by comparison. Slowly, I walked up to it, and put my hand on the side of the cool, brown, sticky surface. Suddenly, my arm quickly melted into the bottle, and then, I fell into the hot, and steamy inside of it.

My eyes quickly caught sight of an old sign pegged into the dusty ground proclaiming "Watch out for falling Mentos!"

"Falling…Mentos?" I said, quietly, looking up towards the top of the giant bottle.

There they were, just as the sign said, little white candies hanging precariously from the ceiling. Slowly, I walked towards a side of the bottle, and laid down on the hard ground, thinking about the day. First I lose my memory and then I find out I'm a Glitch. This day was just getting better and better by the moment.


	5. A Chance

When I awoke the next morning, I was covered in the sticky, wet, brown concoction that was all around me. Slowly, I got up, brushing the sticky goo off as best I could. Then, I began to walk, dragging my feet, towards the exit of the bottle.

Once I was outside, I sat down, and thought about the events that had just happened yesterday. The forest. The girl. Me being a glitch. It just wasn't fair.

Suddenly, I heard a loud, booming voice coming from near the castle. Quickly, my heart pounding, I followed the voice until it led me right to the starting line of one of the many race tracks throughout the kingdom. My eyes scanned the huge crowd of people and racers alike, and then I saw him. The guy who was talking into the loud speakers. I felt like I had seen him before, but once more, my body quivered, and the thought was gone.

"And now!" he boomed, waving his hands in a grand gesture. "The moment has come! To decide which racers will be playable tomorrow!"

My heart raced even faster.

"Now, to even participate in this race, you will need your golden coin that you will get if you've ever won a race!" he said.

One by one, the racers pulled out giant golden coins from their pockets, and lined up to throw them onto a giant catapult that threw them into a winner's trophy.

Quickly, I rushed toward the catapult, but was stopped by big bulky….doughnut guards?

"Hey missy!" the bigger one yelled, "Where do you think you're going?"

"I was just-" I began, trying to push through.

"NO COIN, NO ENTRY!" the other one yelled, grabbing me by the hood of my jacket.

"Let-me-go!" I shrieked, thrashing about, trying to break free of his strong grip.

Then, he slung me with one heave of his broad body out onto the road.

"Come back when you have a coin!" he screeched as I began to run, tears filling up my eyes for the second time now.

"Yeah, and a cart!" the other one added, but I didn't hear him. I was already halfway to my new home, - the mountains.


	6. A Stranger

Over the next few months, I tried to be able to qualify for a race, so I could prove my true potential. I never got any gold coins-(I had never won a race; I didn't even have a car!) I did _try _to make a car, and enter it in the race- before they threw me out and called me a glitch.

So, then, I decided to try and make my own cart, often looking for bigger and better things to put on it. Every day was different for me, being an outcast and a glitch, but I didn't mind. Sometimes, during a regular day, I would dangle on the branches in the candy-cane forests, testing my speed and strength. Other days, I would work on my cart or fix up my very drab home. Everything was perfect for me…mostly. Sometimes, late at night, I would stare up at the animated stars and wish that one day, I might have a friend that could help me win a race.

Then, one seemingly ordinary day, I was swinging in the trees of the candy-cane forest when something came whizzing past me and onto the cliff-side. Quickly, I scurried up the tree to get a better look, and all of a sudden, my eyes caught sight of a large, futuristic looking ship that was hanging off the edge of the cliff precariously. Then, suddenly, something large burst out of the top of the ship, and sailed through the trees, finally landing in the middle of the forest.

Slowly, I began to climb down, but stopped when I saw the thing that had just landed. It was a man, not really a man, more of a giant really, with short, spikey brown hair, an orange shirt and brown overalls with one strap not fastened, and extremely large fists. Quickly, he looked up at the tree I was in, and began to make his way towards it. Once he got there, he began to climb the tree, very clumsily. Slowly, he inched his way up the tree, until he was almost where I was sitting on a branch. I risked talking to him.

"Hi, mister!" I said, smiling.

He looked around quizzically, and then his eyes found mine.

"Hello!" I said again.

He stared at me, not saying anything. I tried again.

"What's your name?" I said, leaning on the branch.

This time he began to speak.

"Uh..Ralph. Wreck-it Ralph."

"You're not from here are you?"

"No, well…yeah..I mean.. I mean..not from…right this area..I'm just doing some work here…" he stuttered.

I nodded. "What kind of work?"

"Eh..some routine candy-tree trimming…Uh.. might want to stand back..In fact, this whole area's technically closed while were trimming…"

"Who's we?"

"Candy-tree department."

"Oh. Where's everybody else?"

He began to climb the tree again.

"Uh..it's just me today..uh.."

"So you just meant like the royal 'we'?"

"Yep!uh..that's right."

I swung onto another branch and then began to swing upside-down.

"Hey."I said,continuing. "are you a hobo?"

He looked at me, confused for a second, then frowned.

"No. I am not a hobo, But I am busy, okay, so you, go…go home."

"What's that? I didn't hear you. Your breath is so bad it made my ears numb!"

"Listen, I try to be nice…"

I began to imitate his low voice.

"I try to be nice.."

He stopped, frowning at me.

"You're mimicking me."

"You're mimicking me."

"Okay.."

"Okay.."

"That is rude…"

I grunted, still imitating him.

"And…this conversation..is over."

"And this conversation is over."

I swung myself up onto the branch right-side up.

"Uh..i wouldn't grab that branch If I were you…" I said, looking up at him.

"I'm from the candy-tree department so I know.." The branch he was holding began to vibrate and blink rapidly.

"It's a double striped." I said, watching him.

Suddenly, the branch disappeared into thin air and he began to fall, then, quickly, he grabbed onto one of the branches (on his way down.)

"Double stripes break, doy!" I said, acting like it was obvious. "Hey, why are your hands so freakishly big?"

"Uh..I don't know, why are you so freakishly annoying?"

Suddenly, my eyes caught sight of something gold at the top of the tree. Could it be? I looked up and saw it. A gold coin.

"Sweet mother of monkey milk!" I shouted, and quickly began to shimmy up the tree to the coin.

"Quickly, he saw me, and then quickly began to follow me up the tree, swinging and climbing onto the branches to try and catch me.

Once I got to the coin, I grabbed it, and slowly began to make my way back down the tree.

Suddenly, Ralph grabbed it from me, and then grabbed onto a branch to try to make HIS way down the tree, but then the branch suddenly evaporated into thin air, and then down he fell, the coin beginning to fall with him, until I grabbed it quickly and jumped down from the tree.

"Okay.." he said slowly, once he was on the ground. "You got me; I'm not really from the candy-tree department…"

"Lying to a child!" I said innocently." You should be ashamed of yourself, Ralph."

Quickly ,I turned on my heel and began to run down the road toward the race, not wondering or caring what happened to Ralph. Finally, I was going to be a racer. Finally, I had a chance.


	7. A Race?

**AU: Sorry I haven't been writing lately, I've been really busy lately. XC But I'm back now and ready to write more! And I just want to thank everyone that's been supporting this story. It's meant a lot to me. :) So, and, I hope you guys will post more reviews, because I really want to know how I'm doing, good or bad!:)And maybe, I might just share your comments or questions on the next part of my story and answer them or comment to them etc. So keep on supporting, and thank you so much!:)-KMS**

When I got to the track, everyone was either shouting or screaming for their favorite racer, buying candy (not surprisingly), or waiting for King Kandy. Slowly, I hid behind a stand that proclaimed "Minty Zaki" in bright green lettering, then quickly rushed my cart into an open lane.

_This is it ._I thought to myself. _This is what I've been waiting for my entire life. To be a racer._

Suddenly, a small, green ball man walked out from behind a curtain in a grand looking stand, and grabbed the small microphone.

"And now…" he said, with no excitement in his voice, "The most honorable.. King Kandy."

Then, King Kandy emerged from behind the curtain, jumping joyously around, proclaiming; "My wonderful subjects! Have some candy! Come on! Have some! Here you go!"

"And now, "he began; apparently calm now, "It is time for the race to determine who will be a playable character tomorrow! And of course, you will need your golden coin that you have received from other races, if you've ever won one, and of course, I have!"

Happily, he pulled out a golden coin, and raised it high into the air.

Slowly, each racer again pulled a golden coin from their pockets, and began to line up in front of the catapult. As each coin was thrown in, the racer's name was shouted out and put on the roster for the race.

"Minty Zaki!" it called out first, beginning to go through the line of racers._ 10 to go._ I thought nervously. Quickly, I rushed into the line, with my hoodie up, trying not to be noticed.

"Crumbelina Di Carmello!" it called out again.

_9 to go._

Quickly, the names were called out, one by one until it was my turn.

Slowly, I walked up to the catapult, kissed the golden coin, and threw it onto the catapult. Sudenly, it flew through the air, then began to tremble on the rim of the winner's cup._ Come on, come on._ I thought, hopefully. Then, the gold coin fell in.

"Vanellope Von Schweetz!" the voice called out, and I was so happy that I jumped into the air,-and my hoodie came off my face.

Suddenly, I heard the whole crowd gasp in disbelief.

"Vanellope?" King Kandy cried, confused.

"The Glitch!" Taffyta said, angrily.

"Seize her!" King Kandy commanded once again, panicking..

Quickly, the doughnut guards came rushed to and at me, and quickly, I hid under a stand.

"Come 'ere, kid!" one of the guards yelled, trying to lift the heavy stand.

But, just then, I heard a roar, and suddenly, the doughnut guards rushed in the direction of the roar.

Slowly, cautiously, I began to crawl out from under my hiding place, but there, in front of me, was a giant, covered in green goo. Ralph.

Suddenly, without thinking, I rushed under another stand, but then, the stand was upended by Ralph.

Quickly, I began rushing from stand to stand, all of which were thrown by Ralph.

Shaking, I stood, waiting for him to attack or kill me, but when I looked up, Ralph was in… a cupcake? Being beaten by the doughnut guards and shouting "Get her officer! She's right there! Oh, COME ON!"

Then, I rushed to my cart, hopped in it, and began to pedal as fast as I could away from that place.


	8. The Deal

As I pedaled away, I quickly thought where I should go. The forest? No. The mountain. Uh-uh. The dump? The dump was where I usually worked on my cart, it was where I could find most of the best ingredients. Yes, I finally decided, the dump.

Later, of course, as I thought they would, all the racers followed me in their carts all the way to the dump. _Great._i thought sourly. _Just great._

As they all pulled up, Taffyta slowly got out of her cart along with her two dumb sidekicks, a girl with bright green hair pulled back into ponytails and a giant candle on her head, appropriately name Candlehead, and a young boy in a brown suit, with a peanut butter cup on his head, named Rancis Fluggerbutter.

"Hello, Rancis, Taffyta, Candlehead." I said uncaringly. "You're looking well."

"Vanellope, you should like totally drop out of the race and stuff because a glitch just can't race, so..yeah." she said, licking her lollipop.

"I'm not a glitch, Taffyta, I just have pixelexia, okay?"

"Face it Vanellope, we have the rules for a reason, and it says that GLITCHES JUST CAN'T RACE."

"Oh, but wait till you see my new cart." I said as I pulled the cover off of my cart. "The Lickety-Split! Made it myself! Best pedal powered cart this west side of the Whack-a-Mole!"

"Okay, Vanellope, pretend I'm you." Taffyta said coming toward me. She quickly jumped into my cart." I'm driving along in my stupid little cart, actually feeling kind of cool for once, then all of a sudden-" she quickly jerked around rapidly, imitating my glitching. "Gl-GL-Glitch!" she screamed, and yanked off my cookie steering wheel.

I gasped, and quickly lunged towards her. "St-st-stop!" I glitched.

Just then, another girl came forward, with red hair and a red helmet, who I recognized as a girl named Jubileena Bing-Bing.

"_Oh, no!"_ she said in a high pitched voice. "I gl-gl-glitch too!" and with that, she broke of part of the hood.

Just then, all the racers began to come forward and demolish my cart. I kept screaming for them to stop, but of course, they wouldn't listen. So I just had to stand by and watch them destroy my cart.

Once my cart was basically gone, Taffyta came forward-then pushed me down in a chocolate mud-puddle.

"Face it Vanellope," she said again. "You're just a glitch, and that's all you'll ever be!"

And with that, all of the racers got into their carts and drove away, leaving me covered in chocolate with a few pieces still left of my broken cart.

"Hey." A voice said behind me.

Quickly, I turned around, and saw Ralph behind me.

"What do YOU want?" I asked, tears beginning to run down my face.

"Listen, kid, I need that medal back." He said.

"Go get another stupid medal from your own game!" I said, picking up a piece of my broken cart.

"I didn't get it from my game! I got it all the way from Hero's Duty!"

I turned back to look at him-and burst out laughing.

"Hero's Duty? I guess you gotta watch your step in a game called Hero's Doody!"

"It's not that kind of Duty!"

"I hope you washed your hands before you handled that medal!" I laughed. "Hey, why did the hero flush the toilet? go on, ask why."

"I am not doing this."

"Goon, ask why! come on, ask why!"

"Ugh..fine, why?"

"Because it was his "Doody"!" I laughed out loud.

"What? Just…ARRRRRRGHHHH!" Suddenly he got mad, and beginning to run around like a crazy person, smashing through stuff. Then he tried to break a jawbreaker with his fist, which proved unsuccessful.

"What a moron." I mumbled under my breath. "Hey genius! It's a jawbreaker, your never gonna break-"

Suddenly the large jawbreaker burst in half. I glitched, then sighed , he sat down, and I walked over to where he was sitting to greet him.

"Enjoy your little tantrum, diaper baby?" I asked.

"Leave me alone." He grunted.

"Listen." I said climbing on top of a jawbreaker. "You want that medal right? And I wanna race. So here's what I've been thinking. You help me get a new cart-A REAL CART, and I'll win the race and get you back your medal!" I smiled.

"You want ME, to help YOU?"

"All you gotta do I break something for me! Come on, what do you say, friend?" I held out my hand and waited for him to shake it.

"We are not friends." He grunted again.

"Aw, come on, pal? You son of a gun. Come on buddy. Shake on it. Aw, come on, Jumbo. Ralph, my man. My main man. Hey! My arm's getting tired, do you have a deal or not?" I asked.

"RAH!"he shook his head vigorously."You better win!"

And with that, we shook hands, and started off down the road towards the cart bakery.


	9. The Perfect Kart

When we finally got to the cart bakery, we snuck under the gate, past an old man who was sleeping. Slowly, we walked up to a side door, which was plastered with someone's face-my face, with a giant slash mark going through it. Under the picture proclaimed the words: NO GLITCHES ALLOWED!

"You're just a full blown criminal, aren't you?" asked Ralph.

"Do you want to get your metal or not?" I said, smiling.

He sighed. "Okay, fine, fine.", and with that, he busted down the door.

Quickly, I scrambled into the building, with Ralph hurriedly trying to catch up. We entered a small, round room, with 5 large panels on the wall.

"So..where are all the carts?" asked Ralph, glancing around.

"You get to make one!" I said happily.

"Make one? What? Listen kid, I don't usually make stuff-I usually break-"

But I wasn't listening. I ran towards a panel in the wall and pressed it, and said:

"This looks like a good one!"

Suddenly the room opened up to reveal a new, larger room, in which a loud voice above proclaimed:

"You have 1 minute to create your cart! Ready, Set, Go!"

"Wait? What is this? Is this like a game or something?" Ralph asked, a frown on hi9s face.

"A minigame." I said, rushing towards a wheel that controlled a giant teeter-toter.

Just then the voice rang out again:

"Put the ingredients in the bowl!"

Quickly, I tried to maneuver the wheel to get the falling ingredients and trash into the right containers, but with little success.

"What? You're getting them in the wrong thing!" Ralph exclaimed.

"I'm- trying!" I huffed, spinning the wheel quickly.

"Oh, just –let me!"

Suddenly, Ralph scrambled onto the teeter-totter, and began to throw the ingredients into the right container.

""Yeah! Get it! Eggs, yeah, that's an ingredient! Okay, let's go!" I yelled happily at him.

Quickly, the bowl moved along a conveyer belt, onto a giant oven.

"Keep up the right temperature for 10 seconds!" the voice rang out.

Quickly, I tried to push down on the giant pump, but again, Ralph had to help me. He pushed down with a giant force, and the pump-broke. Quickly, he grabbed the tube to the pump, and began to blow into it to keep the temperature up.

"Hold it! Hold it!" I shouted, starting to giggle.

Suddenly out of the oven came a cart, and it started to move down the conveyer belt once again.

"Decorate the cart!" said the voice.

"Okay? What do we need?" Ralph asked.

"Wheels!" I said.

"How many?"

"Four, doofus!" I said, laughing.

"Oh yeah!" he said, and quickly used a cannon to take down four wheels.

"What else?"

"Frosting. A butt-load of Frosting!"

"Okay!" Quickly, he shot at the frosting tubes, which then came down on top of the cart. Just then, all the tubes began to fall down and rain their contents all over it.. Quickly, we rushed to the other side of the decorating station, to see our finished cart.

"Time's up!" proclaimed the voice. "Congratulations! And here is your finished cart!"

Suddenly, the cart came out, and I gave a gasp.

Ralph sighed. "Listen kid, I told you, I wreck things, I don't-"

"I love it." I whispered. Suddenly, I rushed to the cart, and hopped inside.

"I love it!" I screamed. "Oh, I love it, I love it, I love it!"

Quickly I hopped out of the cart and ran to a rack.

"But.." I said slowly. I pulled two frosting tubes from the rack." A work of art like this needs to be signed." I smiled.

Then, we both wrote our names on the cart. I smiled. I was halfway to becoming a racer.

Just then, the door to the bakery burst open, and in walked King Kandy and the two doughnut guards.

"There she is!" he screamed." Seize them both!"

Thinking quickly, Ralph squeezed his tube of frosting, which squirted all over King Kandy.

"Ah!" he screamed.

"Are you okay?" asked one of the doughnut guards.

"Yeah, I'm fine, he just glazed me." He said madly.

Quickly, Ralph and I hopped into the cart.

"Drive!" Ralph screamed, panicking.

"What? I-I-I-" I stuttered.

"YOU WHAT?" he screamed again.

"I-I don't know how to drive." I whispered.

"YOU DON'T KNOW HOW TO DRIVE?"

Quickly, Ralph kicked his feet off the ground and began to pedal us out of the bakery.

"Get them!" King Kandy screeched, and hopped into his own cart, and began to drive after us.

As we drove, we began to get nearer and nearer to the mountain.

"Ralph!" I screamed. "Go to the mountain! Go in-between those two sugar-free lollipops! It will be okay! I promise!"

"Are you sure?" he asked, huffing.

"Yes!" I screamed.

Suddenly, he turned the cart towards the mountain-and we disappeared through the hole between the two lollipops.

Just then, King Kandy rushed past the mountain, growling. That glitch was not going to get away from him. Not this time.


	10. Learning

"So..Let me get this straight…" Ralph said, pulling himself up from the gooey ground. "You don't know how to drive?"

I laughed, jumping out of my kart. "No, not technically! But I know I was made to be a racer. I can feel it in my code."

Ralph shook his head vigorously, then all of a sudden let out a high pitched scream.

I whipped around. He was bouncing up and down on one foot, trying to brush something off of it. I giggled.

"Oh, yeah, watch where you step, those lava bubbles really can burn you if you get too close!"

He grunted. "Yeah, no kidding."

I led him off to one side of the mountain, where my home was stationed. I excitedly began to show him around.

"Well! This is it! What do you think? Oh, see? When I go to bed at night I use these candy wrappers and snuggle up like a little homeless person-"

Ralph didn't say anything. He stared at me sadly. "Why…don't you just leave?" he asked, running his hand through his hair.

"Don't you know?" I asked, a frown replacing my smile. "Glitches can't leave their game. It's one of the joys of being me." I sighed. "Everyone thinks I'm just a mistake. But I know I was meant to be a racer. I can just feel it!" tears began to fill up my eyes.

"Well," Ralph began, advancing toward me. "Let's get started."

I turned toward, him, and smiled. He was going to help me.

Quickly, we both pushed my kart out of the ditch, and slowly brought it to one side. I hopped in.

"Hmmm.." Ralph began, examining the kart. He pressed a button on the floor, and the car began to rev up excitedly. "That's the accelerator.."

He pressed another button. The car squeaked. He looked at me seriously. " That must be the stopper."

He pressed the last button. The car did nothing. "And uh.. I don't know what that one is.."

I looked at him. He smiled. "Alright, go ahead and press your foot down on the accelerator!"

Over the next couple days, Ralph and me worked and worked on getting me to learn how to drive, with lots of success. Eventually, I could even race a couple times around the track that ralph had built me around inside the mountain. Soon, I felt like I was ready.

It was finally my time to shine.


	11. He's Gonna Wreck It

**AN:Sorry about being so late(and I mean really late D: ) on the postings lately! Been REALLY busy! but thanks for all the support! it's really helped me!:)And now..the next installment of Unplugged..(BTW Including this chapter there are 3 chapters left.:)) And leave and suggestions on what I should do for another story, or even if I should DO another story. Thank you and enjoy!(Also, sorry if )**

Later on, Ralph and I stood happily outside the mountain, ready to go. It was finally time.

"Alright, let a rip, kid," said Ralph kind of nervously, who was sitting on the back of the car.

I nodded to him and smiled, and just as I began to pull out, I stopped. I had forgotten something. Quickly I jumped out of the car.

"Be-right-Back!" I said, huffing back to the mountain.

Ralph turned. "Hey where are you-"

But I didn't hear the rest of what he said. I was already inside the mountain and pulling out my candy drawers to try to find it. Then there it was. A small, but beautiful, I thought, cookie medal, With the words _"To Stink Brain"_ inscribed on the back, and on the front it read: _"Your my Hero."_ I had made this for Ralph 'cause I figured if he didn't get his medal, he'd still be a hero to me, because of all the stuff he had helped me through. I smiled. I knew he was going to love it.

Quickly, I rushed back to the "door", and was about to walk outside, when I heard voices talking. Ralph's, and someone's I couldn't recognize. Slowly, I put my ear against the wall to try and hear better, but still, I only caught snatches of what they said.

"King Kandy-"

"Glitches can't-"

"Reset the whole game-"

"Glitch-"

"Vanellope wouldn't-"

"Needs to race-"

"Your choice-"

"Game-"

I pulled my ear from the wall. Ralph would never do anything to hurt me. I decided to think nothing of the conversation. Quickly I rushed back outside, and saw Ralph sitting glumly on a gumdrop.

"Hey, what's a matter, pea brain?"

He looked up. "Oh, what? Um..nothing, Vanellope, just..thinking…um..what's that youv'e got there?"

I smiled, and handed the medal to him.

""To Stink Brain," he read aloud, and I laughed.

"Turn it over!" I urged, and slowly he turned the cookie over in his giant hands.

"Your my Hero.." he whispered, and I sat down next to him.

"I figured if you don't get your medal back, you at least deserved one. So I made you this."

"Wow, kid.." he said slowly. "Thanks.."

"Do you like it?"

He sighed. "Vanellope we have to talk…"

"About what?" I asked, swinging my legs happily.

"Well..i don't think you should go to that race."

"But.. Ralph..we spent all that time.. I have to go."

"Vanellope, listen, if you go, the whole game will reset, then when people see you glitching, they'll think the game is broken, and unplug Sugar Rush, then everyone will have to leave, except you.." he faltered.

"Ralph.." I said, looking up at him. "I have to go."

He sighed. "Fine..i didn't want to have to do this.."

Slowly he got to his feet, and then picked me up by my hood.

"Hey, what are you-why-?"

He hooked me by my hood to a tree.

"This is for your own good, Vanellope."

"What are you-"

He walked over to my cart. Then, In those final moments, all I saw was a big fist crusing down on the hood of my cart, smashing it to bits.

"No!" I screeched, but it was too late. The damage was done. My carts was in a million pieces now.

Suddenly, I glitched, and fell down from the tree. Quickly, I rushed to my broked cart, tears welling up in my eyes.

I turned to Ralph, who was looking at me sadly.

"You really are a bad guy."

Quickly, I ran away from him, and kept running. I didn't know where to, I just knew that I had to keep running. Away from this place. From my broken cart. From my false friend.

"Vanellope!" Ralph, called after me, but I was too far away to hear him. Nothing matter anymore.

Nothing at all.


	12. Finale

As I ran, I thought of nothing but my smashed cart. It wasn't fair. Why did Ralph do that to me? I thought we were friends, but I guess-

Suddenly, without warning, I smashed into something and fell backwards onto the dusty chocolate ground.

I looked up- Right into the face of King Kandy.

"Going somewhere, Glitch?" he asked, a sick smile twisting his lips.

I panicked. Quickly, I pushed myself off of the ground and began to run, but he caught me by my hood.

Stupid Hood, I thought sourly. By the time this over, I'm gonna have this thing removed.

"Now.." he said, dragging me to a bright pink cart on the side of the road. "Time to go back to the castle, so you can spend a little time thinking about what you've done in the Fungeon."

"The Fungeon?" I asked, glaring up at him sarcastically. "What kind of name is Fungeon?"

"What?" he asked, staring down at me in his hand. "You don't like the name of the Fungeon? Well, my guards DID say that I might want to change it to something more fearsome..but I didn't listen..cause I thought the name was just so cute, and cool, and ironic!" He smiled, and then frowned. "But, never mind that now, I've got to get you back to the castle."

Quickly, he tossed me into the back of the pink cart, and began to drive fast toward the castle in the distance.

As I sat in the Fundungeon, I sighed. It was hopeless. I guess I wasn't meant to be a racer after all. This was going to be my end. Rotting in this cruel, sick twisted, (and ironic), dungeon with no one to help me. Ralph probably wouldn't come back. And why would he? He didn't care about me anymore. Now I knew that it had all just been an act.

I sighed again. I had been so sure I could trust him, which he was my friend, but I guess I was wrong. He wasn't. Just then, I put my head down in my hands and began to cry. This was truly the end for me.

This was going to be the end for Vanellope Von Schweetz, racer. Or should I say not-a-racer.

Then, Suddenly, The wall began to shiver and quake. At first I thought I had just been my imagination, but then suddenly, the wall began to shake even more , and then the wall burst open in a flying frenzy of flying chunks of chocolate rocks from the wall, icing, and well..candy! And who should be standing there, outside of the wall.. but Ralph-and my FIXED cart! And also a little man I didn't recognize.

"Ralph!" I said.

"Vanellope!" he said back. "I'm really sorry.."

I smirked. "And?"

" A senseless booger brain!"

"And?"  
"A stupid diaper-baby!"

"And?"

He looked down for a minute, and then looked up, smirking at me.

"And…a stink brain?"

I laughed. "The stinkest-brain ever."

Quickly, they undid the shackles on my arms and legs and led me outside. Running quickly, we all rushed outside, and me and Ralph hopped in my cart, and soon we were off, heading off in the direction of the race.

Once we finally got to the race, everyone was already off, -and I was late, but that didn't bother me.

"Okay, remember kid, you don't have to win, just cross the finish line and you'll be a real racer." Ralph said as he jumped out.

" I'm already a real racer," I said, turning to him seriously. "And I'm gonna win."

And just like that, I raced past the starting line, and I was finally into the race-and I was finally going to be a racer.

Quickly I jumped over hills and around bends, counting the racers as I went past them.

_Snowanna, Swizzle, Citrusella. _I thought happily. _Only 12 to go._

Suddenly, I jumped onto a giant ramp, into a long ditch, and then, falling from the sky from giant gumball machines came..well..giant gumballs!

Quickly, I dodged a pink one and went around two more racers.

_Tovald, Gloyd._ _10 to go._

Then- I saw something falling from the sky over head. I finally realized something. It was ..ice cream?

Quickly, it fell, fell, fell-

Jubileena had just enough time to scream before it landed-Right onto her cart.

"Ooh!" The announcer said from above. "Ala-Mode!"

I winced as I went past her, but I was also grateful to the racer who had thrown the ice-cream scoop.

_Jubileena._I thought, looking back at her ice-cream covered cart._ 9 to go._

Quickly, we were coming upon another area, this one covered with snow, and popsicles..and ice cream..and chocolate.

I rushed past 2 more racers. _Nougestia, Sticky.7 to go._

As I drove, I imagined me holding the winner's cup in my hand. It was already as good as mine.

We then wound around a snow capped mountain, and I was coming up behind three more racers.

"Behind you!" I cried, and all the racers looked back to see me-

But I had glitched, and I was already in front of them before they knew what had happened.

"In front of you!"I laughed as I sped past them.

_Crumbelina, Minty, Adorabeezle. _I thought as I left behind their shocked faces. _4 to go._

I then was riding up the steep mountain, gaining on more racers-when I realized who they were.

Taffyta, Candelhead , and Rancis. _Oh, joy, _I thought sarcastically.

Just then I saw Taffyta shout something to Candlehead, but I couldn't hear what I was.

But then- Candelhead swerved her cart over to the cherries that were lying on the outside of the track, and quickly, lit the cherries up with the sparks that were coming off of her cart.

"Uh-oh!" I heard the announcer say. "Cherry bomb!"

_Oh great! _I thought angrily.

Suddenly, the mountain around me began to explode. Quickly, I swerved my cart around the track. Taffyta turned around to see me glitching along the track as I tried to control my cart.

"See," she said, laughing. "I told you, you're just an accident waiting to happen."

Quickly, she sped away, but finally I made it to the cave that led to the final stretch of the course.

Ahead of me I could see Taffyta high-fiving Candelhead and Rancis.

_I'll show them!_ I thought, and then..

I quickly glitched, until I was right in front of them-

Driving _backwards._

"Aah!" screamed Taffyta, scared by my sudden glitching. She quickly braked her cart.

But for once-I wasn't worried about her. I was worried about me going to go off the side of the cliff backwards!

"AAAAAH!" I said, but suddenly glitched-

And I was back on the track on the other side of the cliff.

I laughed, relievd.

_Taffyta, Candlehead, Rancis. _I thought._ 1 to go!_

But..who was the last one? i didn't know…

Unless..

Then it hit me. I knew who the last racer was.

_King Kandy._

Of course!

I looked up, and saw him ahead of me. Quickly I slammed my foot down on the accelerator , and I began to speed up, until I was right next to him.

He suddenly turned to look at me. "Wha-" he began, but his sentence was cut off because just then,he hit a dead end and fell, right off the side of the cliff.

I laughed, and then began to drive into a large cavern, down a pretty rainbow road. I laughed as I drove, I was imaging the look on King Kandy's face when he fell-

That's when I caught something out of the corner of my eye. I looked around, but could see no one. Then-all of a sudden-

"Huh?" I gasped but then-

King Kandy's cart fell from the sky and rammed into me, making my cart fly on top of his cart.

"Ahh!" I screeched, trying to turn around.

"Get off my track!" King Kandy screamed, pushing my cart along with his cart.

"Hey!" I screamed, trying to back off of his cart. "What are you, crazy?"

"I forbid you," he began, grunting. "To cross-that finish line!"

Suddenly, he grabbed the horns from his cart, and began to beat my windshield with it.

"Ah!" I said, surprised. "Hey, knock it off!"

Quickly, I glitched, then grabbed the horns, and kept glitching, send my glitches through the horns and King Kandy as well.

"I'm not letting you undo all my hard work-" he began, but I wasn't listening. I was watching King Kandy.

He was glitching, because of me, But.. that wasn't what bothered me. What bothered me was that..when he glitched…_he changed_, somehow. It was as if- when he glitched-

Suddenly, he glitched again, and this time, I saw a man with big, round yellow eyes, and a face as pale as snow appear for a split second where King Kandy was standing.

King Kandy glitched one more time, then finally, the pale man appeared, this time for good. I stared in horror at this new man. Or was it still King Kandy? I didn't know.

"What the-" I began, but I didn't have to say anything more.

"Who are you?" I asked?" terrified at the man in front of me.

"I'm Turbo!" the man laughed, his voice sounding still like King Kandy's. "The greatest racer ever! And I did not reprogram this world to let you, and that halitosis-riddled warthog, take it away from me!"

Suddenly, he pushed my cart, and then, suddenly, my cart was on its side-headed for a wall.

"Turbo tastic!" the man laughed manically." End of the line, glitch!"

I gasped. "Glitch!" I said. "That's it!"

I closed my eyes and began to concentrate. "C'mon, Vanellope, I know you said you wouldn't do it again, but you're gonna do it one more time. So focus, and concentrate, and-glitch!"

Suddenly I was back on the track, heading out of the cave.

"No!" I could hear Turbo/King Kandy yell behind me, but I didn't care. I knew I was going to win.

I laughed. "Sweet mother of monkey milk, I did it!" Quickly, I drove out of the cave.

I then rushed along the track, quickly heading for the finish line. _This is it_, I thought happily._ I'm going to be a real racer. I'm going to win!_

I could then see Ralph waving his arms, and smiling broadly at the finish line.

But then, suddenly, a large green-fountain? Of something shot up out of the ground next to me, and I swerved along the track.

Then another one popped up, and another one-

"Ah!" I said.

But then, suddenly, one particularly large fountain sprang up from under me, and tossed me and my cart into the air, finally gliding along a patch of cherry lollipops.

"No!' I heard Ralph scream, and then quickly, he rushed to help me.

I shook my head, trying to remember what I had just happened. And then-Ralph was there next to me.

"Kid!" he said, rushing to me. "Kid, are you okay?"

"I'm fine, I'm fine, let's finish this race!" I said, pushing a cherry lollipop off of me.

But then suddenly, a large swarm of what I now knew were bugs, swarmed over the finish line, finally knocking the sign down.

"Oh, my land.." Felix began, as he stared at the swarm of bugs.

"Alright, C'mon," Ralph said, scooping me up," We gotta get out of here."

"But I didn't cross the finish line!" I protested, wriggling in his large hands.

"There IS no finish line," Ralph said.

Quickly, we rushed up the rainbow bridge, to the exit of the game.

"Ralph," I began, bouncing on his shoulder. "It's not gonna work!"

We were nearing the exit now.

"We gotta try," Ralph replied, huffing.

Suddenly, then, we hit the exit, and I flew from Ralph's arms back on to the rainbow bridge.

"Ralph, I told you, I can't leave the game." I said sadly.

Ralph came back out and scooped me back up. "C'mon."

He then kept trying to force me through the exit, but I just wouldn't go.

"Ralph, Stop! Ralph, OW! Stop, it's no use!" I said, my hands against the exit.

Quickly, I flew from his arms again, back onto the bridge.

Ralph, then kneeled down, and looked at me sadly.

"It's ok, Ralph," I said, putting my hand on his giant one.

Just then, a lady and Felix came onto the bridge.

"That's everyone," she said. "Now we gotta blow up this exit."

Ralph looked at me, a look of horror plastered on his face.

"Just go," I said. "Go without me."

"What about this game?" Felix asked the lady.

"Nothing we can do about it." She said, gruffly. "Without a beacon, there's no way to stop these monsters."

Suddenly, at those words, Ralph got up, and looked into the distance at Diet Cola mountain.

"Beacon," he muttered, and then turned to me. "Stay with Felix!"

Then quickly he jumped onto the lady's hoverboard. I rushed over to Felix.

"Lemme borrow that thing, lady!" he said, jumping onto it.

"Ralph!" I screamed, "Where you going?"

"I got some Wreaking to do!" was all he said, then sped away quickly towards the direction of the mountain. "I'll meet you at the finish line!"  
"No!" Felix said, rushing forward, and then stopping. "Wait!"

"Fix-it!" The lady barked at him. "Get behind me!"

Quickly, Felix grabbed my hand, and we got behind the lady.

We then saw bugs coming towards us on the bridge. I looked up, then saw Ralph flying onto the mountain.

Suddenly then.. I saw Ralph go up-up-up into the air.

"Ralph!" I screeched, and reached out my hand as If I could grab him, but suddenly, Felix held me back.

The lady kept shooting her gun, but then threw it at the bugs. "Fall back!" She yelled, grabbing my other hand and slowly backing into the exit.

But then I bounced back, and then it was only me…and the bugs.

Slowly, the kept coming towards me, coming towards me-

Then I saw Ralph fall.

I gasped. "Ralph!"

Quickly, I glitched over the heads and shells of the bugs, finally ended at what used to be the finish line. Quickly, I grabbed the first cart I saw, then drove towards the mountain.

Once I finally got there, I drove around the track Ralph had made me, then quickly swerved onto the ramp, -I could see Ralph falling- then jumped, and caught him on the hood.

"Kid!" Ralph said happily.

"Don't worry, I got it under control!"

Then I glitched, and we flew out of the mountain until-

We landed in a chocolate pond.

"Chocolate." Ralph said. "It's chocolate. I love chocolate!"

"Whoo-hoo!" I said, laughing.

"Oh, beautiful chocolate!" Ralph said, dipping his head in it.

"Yeah!" I said happily.

Then, before I knew it, the bugs were gone, and I was sitting my cart at a fixed finish line.

"Are you ready for this?" Ralph asked, looking at me.

I turned to him. "As ready as I'll ever be."

The all of a sudden, he pushed my cart across the finish line, and the finish line lit up.

And then, I was being lift up out of my cart.

"Woah!" I said,surprised.

Just then, sparkles surrounded me.

"And what's with all the magic sparkles?" I asked, twirling around In midair.

And then-

I was on the ground again, in a princess dress…

And that's when all the memories came flooding back to me.

_King Kandy the clown. Exploring and such. Cherry Bomb. No memory. Princess Vanellope Von Schweetz._

Suddenly, the land around me began to regain color, and all the candy people began to run out of the exit happily.

I looked, and then I saw the racers in front of me, whispering to each other.

"Princess Vanellope!"

"Oh!"

"Wow!"

"Now I remember!" said Sour Bill, rushing forward to stand by me. "All hail the rightful ruler of Sugar Rush, Princess Vanellope."

At that, all the racers gasped, and some of them even fell to their knees.

"I remember she's our princess." Taffyta said, gasping.

"Oh!That's right!" Candlehead said back, a nervous look on her face.

Taffyta suddenly walked forward.

"We are so sorry about the way we treated you."

"Yeah!" Rancis chimed in. "Yeah! Those were..jokes!"

"I was just doing what Taffyta told me to!" Candlehead blurted, her finger pointed accusingly at Taffyta.

I smiled at the scene.

"Tut-tut," I began, "As your merciful princess, I hereby decree, that everyone who was ever mean to me shall be…"

All the racers looked at me expectantly.

"…executed."

"WHAT?!" all the racers gasped.

"No..no,no..please.." began Taffyta.

"Oh my land.." I heard Felix say from behind me.

"Oh, this place just got interesting." I heard the lady say back.

"No.." I heard Taffyta and the other racers say sadly. "I don't wanna die!"

I laughed.

"I'm just kidding!" I giggled. "Stop crying, Taffyta."

"I'm trying.." she said, fanning herself. "But..It won't stop…" she sobbed.

"Wow.." I heard behind me. I turned around and saw Ralph talking. "Sothis is the real you..a princess."

"Aw, Ralph, what are you nuts?" I said. "Come on, this isn't me. "

I quickly glitched out of the princess outfit and into my own.

"This is me!" I said.

"Huh?" Ralph asked, confused.

"Look, the code may say I'm a princess, but I know who I really am, Ralph, I'm a racer with the greatest super power ever!"

I jumped in the air excitedly.

I quickly glitched around.

"I was here.. I was there..I was glitching through the wild…I'm not giving that up!"

"Um..pardon me for asking.." one of the doughnut guards began behind me. "But..without a princess..who's gonna lead us?"

"Yeah,who?" asked the other doughnut guard.

"Uh..me!"I said. "I'm thinking more along the lines of a constitutional democracy. President Vanellope Von Schweetz!" I put my hands in the air for emphasis. "Has a nice ring to it, don't you think?"

"Fix-it! Wreck-it!" I heard the lady behind me. " The arcade's about to open, let's move 'em out!"

She waved her hands toward a shuttle on the other side of the finish line.

Ralph bent down to see me, and I jumped up onto his shoulder and slung my arms around him into a giant hug, and he hugged back. Tears began to fill my eyes.

"You know you could just stay here and live in the castle," I began, "You'd have your own wing where no one would ever complain about your stench or treat you bed ever again. You could be happy!" I leaned back to look up into his giant, sad eyes.

He smiled sadly at me. "I'm already happy. I got the coolest friend in the world!"

I smiled.

"And besides, I've got a job to do. It may not be as fancy as being president, but it's my duty. And it's a big doody!"

I giggled sadly.

"Ralph, you coming brother?" Felix called from the ship.

Ralph smiled at me then set me down. "See you later, President Fart Feathers."

We fist bumped.

"Au Revoir, Admiral Underpants!" I said back.

Ralph turned back and bowed. "And farewell, Baroness Boogerface."

"Goodbye, Major Body Odor!" I yelled back, laughing.

"Asta la vista ya-"

"Ralph!" Felix yelled at him.

"Alright, to be continued!" Ralph yelled at me.

"Yeah!" I said, and then all the Sugar Rush racers began to surround me.

Ralph waved from the ship then took off into the sky.

Taffyta then gave me a thumbs up, and they all began to talk at once. Then Candlehead grabbed my hand and we all began to walk on the road toward the castle.

Then, one last time, I looked up, and I saw Ralph, Felix and the lady driving away in the shuttle.

I smiled. Everything was perfect. All because of Ralph.

And now, nothing was going to be Unplugged.


	13. AUTHOR'S NOTE! IMPORTANT!:)

**AUTHOR'S NOTE!: Sad to say, we are coming up on the last chapter for Unplugged.:( It's been quite a ride..i actually think this is the first story I've ever completed!XD i'm so happy that I got to put my story on here and i'm happy to see all the support people have given me. It means a lot.:')But..to make up for this story being done...I have EXCITING NEWS! If you liked this story, there will be more to come! I've decided to make a whole series about the characters of wreck-it Ralph, based all from the character's point of view during and before the movie. I'm calling it my "U" series,(I know, lame name XD) because the titles will all start with u's! So..stories you will most likely see in the future? Some of the titles I've been thinking of are... **

**Upgraded (Calhoun's point of view)**

**Underdog (Felix's point of view)**

**United (Ralph's point of view)**

**Usurped (hehe, maybe it's just because I think it's a funny word XD) (King Kandy's point of view)**

**etc. (More titles may include those with Taffyta or Sour Bill..and I've been thinking about doing a one page kind of "spoof" on Surge Protector, called Unidentified, just for fun. XD)**

**Btw, I wasn't going to put the epilogue up, but I decided I should just to end it up nicely and tie up some loose ends.:) and also I have some writer's block for what to **

**So..i guess that's it! And be sure to read the last chapter of Unplugged...and also be sure to check out my other stories when their posted...and also, thank you guys so much for everything. It means a lot to me. :) -KMS**


End file.
